Diario malvado
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Megamente tiene dudas sobre lo que hará en su vida, por lo que decide escribir en su antiguo diario. Advertencia: A.U., pre-movie!


Summary: Megamente tiene dudas sobre lo que hará en su vida, por lo que decide escribir en su antiguo diario. Advertencia: A.U., viñeta, pre-movie!

Hola, gente bonita. Les presento por fin mi primer fanfic. completo de Megamente, hubiera terminado uno antes pero di mi otro fanfic. en adopción… Bueno, ese es otro asunto... Esta historia es simple y quiero que le den una oportunidad a esta viñeta (historia no menor de 500 palabras, pero que no sobrepasa las 1,000 palabras).

* * *

17 de noviembre de 2015.

Querido diario malvado,

Hace tanto que no me disponía a escribir aquí. Con 22 años de edad, ¿quién iba a continuar escribiendo en un diario?, pero aquí estoy decidido usar el cuaderno por esta ocasión.

La última vez que lo use tenía 11 años, cuando me sacaron de la _scuela_. Odiaba ese lugar y lo mejor de todo es que ya quedó en el pasado. No hace falta recordar al antiguo señor Don Bondadosín y su club de fans, ni a los profesores que siempre estaban a su favor. Ahora tengo otros problemas, malvados y personales. Quiero desahogarme de estos últimos, los personales.

He pensado bastante en aquella frase incompleta dicha por mi padre en su lecho de muerte. "Estás destinado...". ¿A qué estoy destinado? No alcancé a escuchar una vez que se cerró el casco de la nave. Cuando llegué a la Tierra fue a _Metrocidad_ e iba a la mansión de los Scott, pero Metro Man lo arruinó como siempre. No es como si hubiera querido ser malcriado por unos millonarios... Aunque mis padres se referían a eso, ¿verdad? ¿Tener todo el dinero que quiera para cumplir sueños materiales? ¿Ser reconocido por personas famosas y querido por los ciudadanos?

Como ya mencioné, no escuché lo que me dijeron. Lo único que pienso hacer es vivir junto a mi mejor amigo hasta la muerte. Mis padres le encargaron la misión de cuidarme, por algo tiene "otro sentido especial" para cuidarme y estar preocupado como una familia humana lo haría. Él es quien me ha acompañado en mis buenos y malos momentos y lo quiero demasiado; por eso estoy decidido a quedarme con él, además es un bonito destino que estuvo desde mi nacimiento. ¿Pero luego qué otro destino tengo que cumplir?

Con el tiempo supuse que mi destino era destruir a Metro Man; si se metía en mi vida para arruinarlo, lo más seguro es que debía derrotarlo para así lograr lo que mis padres dijeron. Ahora el problema es otro. Al parecer no era mi destino destruirlo porque al final él fue quien pidió una _triegua_ , es decir, que ya no somos enemigos.

Todavía me cuesta aceptarlo porque fue desde hace dos meses cuando quedamos de acuerdo. El decía que era porque no quería la señorita Ritchi se lastimara. Pero desde que la señorita Ritchi trabajó para la televisora decidí que atraparla. La mujer hablaba demasiado de Metro Man y era obvio que sería la _damisoela_ para rescatar. Sus reportajes eran de él y alcanzaban una gran audiencia. Así que decidí secuestrarla. Si más personas se enteraban de lo malvado que era, mejor. Además comenzaron a ser más unidos... Según los programas de televisión son novios. La chica perfecta para atraer a Metro Man hacia su fin.

Bueno, regresando al hecho de proteger a la señorita Ritchi. No pensaba hacerle algo. Soy malvado, pero no dejaría que terminara herida, ni siquiera asesinaría a nadie… por lo menos no a un humano. Tengo principios. ¡Además mis planes están enfocados a él! Solo mataría a Metro Man. Lo haría. Pero volviendo al problema principal, no podría porque no tendría otra meta. Sin _triegua_ o con _triegua_ no podría. Que muera Metro Man significa que ya no tendré nada más que hacer. Con la _triegua_ significa que no podré matarlo y sería un ciclo sin fin.

Querido diario malvado, podrías pensar que la mejor opción es quedarse en un círculo vicioso, ¡pero es lo peor que se podría hacer! Mis experimentos e inventos siempre son distintos, no importa qué tanto tiempo me tome lo logro y después pasó a mejores proyectos. Así que debo hacer lo mismo con Metro Man. ¡Ya no quiero seguir estancado!

Dejaré de actuar por lo menos una vez para ver si logro algo. Lo que siga vendrá después. ¡Así podré lograr mi destino! ¡Mataré a Metro Man y me apoderaré de la _cidad_ con mi ingenio e intelecto! ¡Llegaré a invadir la silla presidencial y podré vivir bien junto a Minion! ¡Lo haré!

Gracias, querido diario malvado. De nuevo he resuelto mis dudas con solo escribir aquí. Espero volver a escribir para hablar de mis triunfos y felicidad infinita.

-MM

* * *

Creado por: o-Gale-o aka HikariNoAnkoku.

Fecha de inicio: eliminé mi borrador de la computadora por lo que no sé cuándo comencé a escribirlo, pero créanme que tuve problemas al escribirlo desde meses antes de ser publicado.

Terminado: 20 de septiembre de 2015.

* * *

Hasta aquí termina este fic. Sé que fue muy corto, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes. Y aquí está. Si quieren pueden dejarme un review. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Qué tengan un lindo día, tarde o lo que sea!


End file.
